


Girls Like Girls

by tophsmash



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, One Shot, can you guess what this is based off of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tophsmash/pseuds/tophsmash
Summary: Laura spent 4 years at university trying to purge her heart of Carmilla Karnstein. Though the daily texts and weekly skype calls probably didn't help. Finally back home and reunited with her bestfriend, things have changed and both girls are doing their best to process their feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I've been sad. This isn't the type of fic I usually try to write. I'm not like super satisfied with it but I told too many people I was writing it so here it is lol. Also i can't spell for shit and grammar is my kryptonite so just pretend you don't see errors. 200 points and a virtual high five to the first person who can guess what music video this is based off of. Catch me on tumblr at toph-smash if you don't hate my writing and want me to do it more. Comment please! I really love comments.

Carmilla’s new house was bit farther than Laura was normally willing to travel via bike, but the longer journey was a good to try and stamp down the repressed squishy feelings for her best friend she had been harboring since childhood. The two hadn’t seen each other in person since Laura left for university 4 years ago.

 

But frequent skype calls and late night texts did nothing to smother the affection she had for the dark haired girl. Excitement and dread boiled in her gut at the last skype call she had with Carmilla.

__

 

_ “Cupcake I can’t believe it’s taken you this long to grace this lowly town with your presence again. You and your fancy college degree,” Carmilla smirked. _

_ Laura rolled her eyes despite the smile on her face. “We talk everyday still. I’ll be there soon, I’m almost all yours again.” The prospects made Laura giddy. _

_ “You’re going to be mine all weekend, don’t even think about sharing the time with anyone else!” Laura chuckled at her serious expression. _

_ “I’ve got so much to tell you about school Carm, college is insane.” _

_ “Likewise Creampuff, plus you can meet my girlfriend when you come home.” _

_ Laura’s stomach felt like she had just reached the bottom of the hill on a rollercoaster, but in the least fun way possible. _

_ Girlfriend. _

_ Of course. _

_ She gave a tight lipped smile. “You got it. Now let me go to sleep already, I’ve got a long flight ahead of me tomorrow.” _

 

 

Her head had been filled with nothing but Carmilla Carmilla Carmilla for the last 15 years of her life. She had done her absolute best to leave this godforsaken town behind, Carmilla included, but caved in the first week of stressful classes with a teary eyed phone call and promises of weekly skype dates.

 

She knew this reunion would floor her but even a Carmilla with a girlfriend was one she would accept in her life because taken Carmilla was better than no Carmilla at all.

 

Laura didn’t bother with the kickstand and dropped her bicycle rather unceremoniously onto Carmilla’s front yard.

 

Carmilla was ready to swing the door open, arms crossed tightly over her chest with an unreadable expression.

 

“You’re late.” A smile threatened the corners of her mouth before Laura launched herself into Carmilla’s familiar embrace and squeezed her tight.

 

“I’ve missed you short stack,” she mumbled into her hair.

 

The two separated but stayed close; a hand on lower back here, a brush of arm there.

 

A platinum blonde walked through the foyer past the reunion.

 

“Ell! This is Laura,” Carm smiled down at Laura and it felt like the sun after 3 years of dark. She grinned back.

 

Ell offered a short “hey” and wave over her shoulder as she continued into the kitchen. Carmilla only shrugged but tugged Laura’s hand to follow her.

 

Carmilla jumped onto the countertop and lifted a cigarette to her lips. Laura watched in fascination as she lit the stick and took in a drag. Carmilla smirked around the tobacco and pulled it gently from her lips, breathing a puff of smoke in Laura’s face.

 

She squinted in the smoke but smiled. Some things never change. Well, maybe some things.

 

Laura gently pried the cigarette from Carmilla’s fingers, ignoring the way their hand contact made her stomach jolt, and lifted it to her mouth.

 

Carmilla’s eyebrows rose to her hairline as Laura took a drag, breathing in deep before releasing the warm smoke through her nose.

 

“My, my, Little Laura Hollis can smoke now? College did change you.” Despite the smirk on her face, Laura saw a flicker of something else in Carmilla’s eyes.

 

The two sat in a comfortable silence, Ell stayed quiet in the corner of the kitchen sipping a beer while scrolling through her phone.

 

Carmilla looked up quickly at Laura and opened her mouth to speak but remained quiet. Laura just smiled and raised her brow, waiting patiently.

 

“Do…do you want to go for a swim?”

 

 

\---

 

 

Laura faced the mirror, pulling her swim suit out of her backpack. Glancing up in the reflection, she watched as Carmilla pulled her shirt over her head, back facing her. The pale expanse of her skin in contrast to the dark curls made Laura’s ears feel hot and she moved her gaze back to the tie of her swim top.

 

Carmilla looked over her shoulder at Laura and they locked eyes briefly before Laura grinned and looked away, still trying the back of her top. The corner of Carmilla’s mouth turned up and she bit her lip to contain it. She had missed her.

 

 

\---

 

 

Laura was almost glad the two were under the blurry water to avoid ogling at Carmilla with Ell lazily sitting in a lawnchair 10 feet away. She dipped the lower half of her face into the pool, and Carmilla cocked an eyebrow at her. 

 

Bouncing up on her tiptoes, she resurfaced and spit a small fountain of water at her,, laughing as Carmilla didn’t even try to avoid it, taking the attack with a scrunched face.

 

She squinted one eye open again. “You’re gross, Cupcake.”

 

Without the chance to retort, Laura was swept under with a soft tackle, shocked by the touch of so much skin against hers. Popping back up, Carmilla still  clutching her close, the last thing she saw before giving Carmilla her attention was Ell heading back inside.

 

 

\---

 

 

Carmilla and Ell invited a few friends for Laura later that afternoon. As the two dried off, hair wrapped tight in towel cocoons, they hid way in Carmilla’s bathroom while guests arrived. 

 

The two crouch on the floors, legs almost touching. Carmilla was giving Laura this look she couldn’t place but it make her skin tingle and her stomach back flip. Carm’s hand was renting on Laura’s bent knee while she delicately wiped off the clipped black polish and painted over with an obnoxious yellow.

 

 

\---

 

 

They stalled, even though it was their friends out there. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Carmilla was leaned in close, brushing Laura’s lips gently with the lip stain. Her eyes glued to her mouth, and her jaw was clenched tight despite the small smile she still gave her best friend. 

 

Laura’s eyes never left her face.

 

“Carm?”

 

“Mmm,” was her non committal reply.

 

“Are you happy?”

 

Carmilla’s hand paused and the tip of the brush rested on Laura’s bottom lip. She capped the lip stain and stood up.

 

“Come on Creampuff, everyone’s waiting.”

  
  


\---

  
  


LaF was just as loud and warm as Laura remembered. Perry offered her a toothy smile and a loose hug, but Laura felt loved even so.

 

But Laura was completely enraptured with Carmilla. They talked about anything and everything.

 

“Sounds like the ginger giant has a thing for you.”

 

Laura rolled her eyes. “Danny and I are just friends.” They’d had this conversation over skype many times.

 

“Yeah, well she can get in line,” Carm grumbled. Laura just giggled and laced their fingers together.

 

Carmilla’s hand was ripped from her own as a tipsy Ell stumbled to the couch and pulled Carmilla up by her forearm. She hugged her waist tight from behind, leaving wet kisses against Carmilla’s neck. 

 

Carmilla laughed awkwardly and tried to gently pull Ell’s arms from around her. Laura looked away and sipped her drink praying that the liquid would quell the storm that brewed in her gut at the contact. 

 

When Carmilla freed herself and sat back by Laura, things felt different.

 

\---

 

Laura hadn’t seen Carm since LaF and Perry left. She wandered the house, fingers dragging lightly against the walls, dipping her head into empty rooms. 

 

She walked past a sleeping Ell in the recliner and went through the sliding door. 

 

Her heart ached as she found a dejected looking Carmilla, swishing her feet absentmindedly in the pool water.

 

Laura sat wordlessly beside her and Carmilla instantly scooched closer, and rested her head against her. 

 

The weight of Carmilla on her shoulder was more comforting than she’d like to admit. The two said nothing but words were tucked into the back of Laura’s throat, waiting patiently for the go ahead to bubble out of her lips.

 

_ You deserve better _

 

_ Come home with me _

 

**_I love you_ **

 

But they stayed quiet and Laura took a deep breath to force those words a little deeper into her esophagus; this would have to suffice. As she exhaled heavily but gently, Carmilla lifted her head to look up at Laura, forehead creased worriedly, the same time Laura looked down at this girl she’d spent the last 4 years away trying to purge from her heart.

 

Carmilla was leaning in though, and Laura’s heart thudded hard until she was sure it would bounce out of her ribs. She could feel the gentle puffs of Carmilla’s breath against her face as she got close.

 

Laura licked her lips unconsciously, making Carmilla’s eyes dart towards her mouth and they both closed their eyes as their mouths got closer.

 

The contact never came.

 

Laura yelped at the sharp tug of her hair and went sprawling backwards. She grunted as the decorative rocks lining the garden collided with the side of her head and mouth. Her head spun as she rolled onto her back, feeling the warm trickle of blood race down her hairline and pool in the corner of her mouth.

 

“Are you kidding me?!”

 

Ell was screaming, Ell was livid.

 

Words sounded like they were traveling through jello and a sharp ringing was in her ears.

 

“Don’t even try to defend yourself in front of me, keep your mouth shut! You’ve done enough already.”

 

Carmilla stared down at Laura who looked dazed at the sky.

 

“Look at me! Not her!” Ell screamed, gripping Carmilla’s chin tight to force eye contact. Tears pooled in the corner of her eyes at the onslaught of words that struck her like daggers, her vision was blurry. The smack of Ells hand echoed in her brain, her skin stung red from the impact.

 

“How dare you do this to me! You-”

 

Suddenly the pressure from Ell on her jaw disappeared and the roar of Laura Hollis filled her ears.

 

The two went down hard onto the patio as Laura fists collides over and over and over with the soft flesh of Ell’s face. Laura was yelling nonsense. Her teeth clenched and small screams hissed through her teeth as she struck and struck and struck.

 

_ You don’t get to touch her like that.  _ Laura screamed in her head but couldn’t seem to get the actual words out. Her thoughts were colored red and nothing by the stream of  _ Carmilla Carmilla Carmilla  _ filled her mind.

 

Carmilla lunged for Laura and wrapped her arms around the strong girl’s waist. Laura fought her for a moment, struggling to reach Ell’s limp form groaning on the pavement.

 

“Laura, Laura! Look at me sweetheart!” Carmilla cupped Laura’s face, forcing her wild eyes to meet her own.

 

Laura lets out a sob and held Carmilla’s hand on the back of her neck.

 

Carmilla pushed Laura bloodied hair away from her eyes. She ghosted her fingertips over the cut above her brow, and gently ran her thumb over the busted lip she wanted nothing more than press a kiss to, an apology.

 

So she did.

 

Both girls leaned in and their mouths finally connect. Carmilla tasted like tears and Laura tasted like blood. It was messy and it was everything they both needed. 

 

Laura couldn’t find it in herself to wince at the pain that Carmilla’s lips brought as they tugged open the cut. The pain felt like sweet masochism.

 

Their lips met again and again before Laura finally pulled back, briefly rested their foreheads together, eyes closed, and exhaled sharply.

 

She felt Carmilla shake with tears and yanked her impossibly closer and Carmilla tucked her face into the crook of Laura’s neck, forehead pressing into Laura’s shoulder as she let out of a shaky breath.

 

Laura ran one of her hands up and down Carmilla’s back to sooth her sobs and the other fisted her shirt tight to keep herself grounded. 

  
She wouldn’t leave her again, never again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did any one guess the music video? Should I just tell you? The artist's name rhymes with Smaley Smyoko.


End file.
